<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tiger factory by odetohosh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057702">tiger factory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetohosh/pseuds/odetohosh'>odetohosh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Daddy Kink, Degrading kink, Kinky as fuck, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Top Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, fifty shades of gray typa beat, jihoon is soonyoung’s slut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:53:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetohosh/pseuds/odetohosh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon is Soonyoung’s slut.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi &amp; Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tiger factory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
“soonie, what are we going to do later?” jihoon asked. he was laying down, his head on his boyfriend’s lap. they were out on a picnic at their nearby park. the vibrant colors of the view were to be seen, the sound of nature and the birds chirping, plus the warm but cool breeze surrounding them.</p><p> </p><p>soonyoung was caressing jihoon’s hair, “do you want me to go in detail?” jihoon grinned, nodding at the older. jihoon loves to be oriented in whatever soonyoung has prepared for him, it gets not only him excited, but very horny. </p><p> </p><p>“first, i’m going to take you to the tiger factory as usual. i’m going to put a blindfold on you, i’ll leave you alone in the middle of the room and order you to strip. slowly. making sure you touch your body as you strip.” soonyoung was whispering to jihoon. he was getting horny and hard already from imagining the scenario.</p><p> </p><p>”after you strip, you’re going to lay down on the bed. then...”</p><p> </p><p>”then what?” jihoon whispered sensually.</p><p> </p><p>”it’s a secret. i’m going to surprise you tonight.” </p><p> </p><p>jihoon’s grin fell off from his face. he was getting kind of worked up already, his hands were touching his breast area from soonyoung’s words. soonyoung noticed this and chuckled, “don’t worry baby. you’re going to love it.” as soonyoung said that to his boyfriend, he discreetly reached out to palm jihoon’s clothed dick. making jihoon whimper from the slight pleasure he was getting. after a minute, soonyoung stopped, leaving jihoon in a hot mess.</p><p> </p><p>”let’s go home, baby. it’s almost time for your surprise.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>it was night time, the sun had already set, both of them had arrived in soonyoung’s penthouse. soonyoung’s rich, that’s why he got all these toys and stuff around to play with. new items come in for his collection at the tiger factory.</p><p> </p><p>what is the tiger factory, you may ask?</p><p> </p><p>the tiger factory consists of soonyoung’s passionately growing collection of sex toys and machines. there are different and unique lingerie, clothings, sex accessories, even ropes, whips, and the likes. this is also the room where he and jihoon do a lot of their sex time. they would spend hours, each day, everyday, anytime, of them fucking inside this room. you can say that soonyoung is a sex god.</p><p> </p><p>a new item had arrived earlier in the morning, hence why soonyoung thought he would use it on jihoon tonight. soonyoung knows that jihoon would find pleasure in this new item he bought, so he decided to keep it as a surprise for his beloved. </p><p> </p><p>soonyoung and jihoon ate dinner first before jumping into action. they ate some takeout from a local restaurant jihoon picked. </p><p> </p><p>soonyoung was actually done eating, he was just waiting for jihoon, scrolling through his phone. probably browsing the SexyChoi online sex shop again. he buys all of what he wants for his’ and jihoon’s pleasure there. his bestfriend owns the shop, SexyChoi is an excuse to have exclusive sex stuff for his bestfriend and his boyfriend— also to earn income for himself. although SexyChoi is an online shop, the storage house is actually seungcheol’s (soonyoung’s bestfriend) second home. after starting out as a small business, soonyoung had bought him another home, housing for the storage. another reason is that he wanted to personally see the items for himself most of the time, you know, to check the quality. </p><p> </p><p>soonyoung had placed an order for a new butt plug with a tiger printed tail having 3 sizes, he immediately loved it and couldn’t wait for jihoon to wear it. he was busy scrolling through his phone when jihoon suddenly sat on his lap. it was a habitual thing for jihoon to do that, so soonyoung didn’t really give it much thought. he didn’t take his eyes off his phone and continued browsing. </p><p> </p><p>jihoon placed his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, slowly and little by little, grinding and humping on soonyoung’s lap. he wasn’t wearing any pants, he was only wearing his iron man printed underwear, with soonyoung’s oversized shirt. jihoon was whimpering, needy for his lover’s touch. he couldn’t wait for soonyoung’s surprise prepared for him. “mmh... d.. daddy...” jihoon said as he took his hands off of soonyoung’s neck and started touching himself, showing he could be a good baby to his daddy.</p><p> </p><p>soonyoung was enjoying the view. his needy boyfriend in front of him touching himself, he looked at their hard dicks bulging, ready to be pleasured. “seems like someone is ready to get fucked real good.” soonyoung smirked as he whipped out a handkerchief from his pocket, placing it on jihoon’s eyes and tying it. jihoon clapped, finally they were going to the tiger factory. soonyoung stood up, making sure he was carrying jihoon. the younger was embracing the older, with soonyoung spanking jihoon’s butt making him jolt with pleasure. they walked to the room, the cool vanilla scented smell in the air makes the experience a hundred times better. </p><p> </p><p>although, the sex with soonyoung? him fucking jihoon with passion and love? soonyoung pleasuring jihoon? that's actually the best experience.</p><p> </p><p>soonyoung made jihoon stand in the middle of the room, as soonyoung had described earlier. jihoon didn’t needed to be asked, he touched his body as he was taking off his shirt. revealing his milky white skin and pink nipples for soonyoung’s delight. he pinched his nipples, making him squirm from the slight pleasure. next, he took his underwear off, stroking his cock ever so lightly. jihoon was touching himself all over, so soonyoung carefully laid jihoon down on the king-sized bed, suddenly gripping both of jihoon's legs pulling him close to soonyoung. jihoon felt his dick and hole collide with soonyoung's clothed member, making jihoon moan out loud.</p><p> </p><p>soonyoung walked to one of his drawers in the room, getting a silk rope tying jihoon's hands togther. he also took another rope, making sure both of jihoon's feet were tied to both end poles of the bed. jihoon was laying down naked, anticipating whatever may come next. </p><p> </p><p>soonyoung wanted to prep jihoon beforehand, so he took his boyfriend's favortire lube, and squirted it on his hand. without warning, he rammed a finger inside jihoon. pushing and pulling at a fast pace, making jihoon wanting more. "ngh... daddy... please more..." jihoon didn't have to ask soonyoung, as he inserted two more fingers adding great pleasure. </p><p> </p><p>jihoon was in a moaning mess, with soonyoung fucking him with his fingers and stroking his cock at the same pace, soonyoung decided to insert his remaining fingers. his whole hand was fisting jihoon's hole, the stretch making jihoon scream in pleasure. this went on for a few seconds, jihoon was screaming that he was close, but soonyoung drived him to the edge and stopped fisting and pumping his boyfriend's cock. making jihoon forced to stop his orgasm, "no!! daddy... please.. let me come..." jihoon was begging for more, but soonyoung hushed him. </p><p> </p><p>"we haven't even started, baby." </p><p> </p><p>jihoon heard rustling, waiting for what's coming next. "hey, baby?" "yes, daddy?" jihoon smiled even if he couldn't see soonyoung, but he knew his boyfriend was smiling too. "i bought this the other day from cheol, and i wanted to try it out with you. you know how much i love you, right? and i only want what's the best for you. i hope you'll enjoy tonight. this is only for you, my baby." jihoon got excited, wiggling his body to prepare himself. "thank you, daddy! i'm ready!"</p><p> </p><p>jihoon yet again, heard another rustling coming towards him. he was needy, whimpering for touches. whining for soonyoung to fuck him, pound him, and make him his slut. </p><p> </p><p>“now baby, i need you to keep still. if you move away, even the slightest millimeter, i will stop everything. you got that?” jihoon whispered a yes, but soonyoung didn’t hear it. without hesitation, he spanked jihoon’s cock. “louder.” jihoon moaned with the hit on his cock, “i said, louder.” soonyoung spanked his cock again, making jihoon whimper at the pleasure, “ngh... y-yes...” soonyoung spanked jihoon’s cock for the third time, also pinching jihoon’s left nipple. “oh fuck... yes daddy!” jihoon screamed out. satisfied with what he did, soonyoung smiled at jihoon. </p><p> </p><p>it was cold inside the room, the vanilla scent making jihoon want for more. he was lying on the bed naked, opened up for his precious daddy. he was blindfolded too, making the experience thrilling. his dick was standing up proudly, and he badly wants to touch himself. but due to the restraints, he only hopes his boyfriend would touch him sooner. “daddy, what ar—“ jihoon was about to ask soonyoung what’s taking so long, when a dildo rammed in jihoon’s hole.</p><p> </p><p>“oh... nggh... f...fuck... oh!” jihoon was moaning, the pleasure jolted through his whole body. the dildo was going in and out of jihoon’s hole in an animal pace. “nggh... oh... y..yess... fuck...” </p><p> </p><p>soonyoung bought a sex machine. </p><p> </p><p>soonyoung spanked jihoon’s dick once again, “you like that, huh? you like it?” jihoon nodded as he moaned out, “mmhm... yes... daddy... oh...” jihoon’s cock was twitching from the pleasure, “daddy... nghh.. i’m almost... there... ahh...” soonyoung nodded at jihoon’s words, “okay baby.” </p><p> </p><p>jihoon was almost at his climax, when soonyoung turned the machine’s speed to the slowest. the tip just inserting a centimeter in jihoon’s hole. the younger whined, begging for soonyoung to put the dildo back in deeper. “daddy... please... i’ll be good!! put.. it back... please daddy!” jihoon cried out. the dildo was going too slow, teasing jihoon’s entrance. </p><p> </p><p>soonyoung smirked, “beg. tell me you’re a slut for me. tell me you’re my whore.” </p><p> </p><p>jihoon didn’t hesitate, “daddy i’m your slut! i’m your slut! i’m a whore only for you. you’re the best daddy, i will only answer to you! nggh... my hole is only for you to fuck! i will do anything for you, i’m all yours daddy!” </p><p> </p><p>“that’ll do.” soonyoung turned up the speed to the highest, the dildo pushing back in and out before jihoon could process it. jihoon was in a moaning mess, the feeling of the dildo made him scream in ecstasy. it wasn’t as big as soonyoung’s cock, but he’s delighted he could have this for now. as if it was going to get any better, soonyoung took a vibrator to the highest setting, pacing it on jihoon’s dick. </p><p> </p><p><br/>
the younger’s eyes widened at the sudden added pleasure, “oh fuck!! ahh!!! nggh... daddy!! oh fuck yes!!” jihoon’s back arched to its fullest extent, screaming in pleasure as the dildo rammed his pink hole in and out, while the vibrator added more to his sensitive cock. “daddy... i... nggh... ah.... oh fuck... i’m cumming...” jihoon moans out, soonyoung smirks and tells him to cum. jihoon felt a knot in his stomach ready for release, with the dildo and vibrator, soonyoung sucked on jihoon’s cock once, sending a jolt of euphoria jihoon never knew he needed. he cries out as he reached his climax, spurts of cum releasing everywhere. soonyoung turns off the machine and vibrator, then looks at the mess he made.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
jihoon was tied up, both his hands up the headboard, his feet tied down to the ends of the bed. his boyfriend’s cum everywhere on his stomach, thighs, and bed. a hot naked and sweating jihoon was lying down there, and he made that mess. soonyoung smiles as he walks closer to the bed, “did you have fun, baby?” jihoon nods, but soonyoung wanted a voice to answer him. he spanked jihoon’s cock yet again, making jihoon tear up and moan from the sensitivity. “yes... daddy...” soonyoung hums with approval, looking at jihoon’s body. </p><p> </p><p>“oh, baby.” he says with slight concern in his voice, but changed to a more sinister one. “you have no idea how much of a fucking slut you look like.” he inserts his middle finger in jihoon’s hole, slowly with jihoon whimpering. “my fucking slut, ready to be pounded by my fucking cock.” soonyoung smirks as he bows his head down to lick a strip of jihoon’s swollen cock.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“baby, let me fuck you real hard tonight.” </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi! please let us know if we should write our stories in lowercase or capitalize those that needed to be capitalized for future stories. thank you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>